Wireless devices may connect to a wireless network through the use of a wireless access device. Vendors have created many wireless access devices that allow users to connect wireless devices. Most of these wireless access devices come with a default security setting of no security. When an unsophisticated user sets up a wireless network with one of these devices, the user often leaves the security settings at their default setting of no security.
When a user learns of the security risk posed by this default setting, the user may configure the wireless access device into a secure mode. Unfortunately, this has the effect of disconnecting all the wireless devices that are currently connected to the wireless access device. To reconnect the devices, the user may go from device to device and enter security settings so that the devices can securely connect to the reconfigured wireless access device. This is cumbersome and error-prone.